Darkness of the Insane
by Beholder of the Shadows
Summary: *CHAP. 4 IS UP!R&R PLZ* Cloud went missing just after Sephiroth was defeated. No, five months later. A new adventure is about to start but will they have to destroy Cloud to save the world? R&R COME ON PEOPLE! STORY IS NOT GONNA BITE YOUR HEAD OFF! SHESH!
1. Underground

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ya hear nothing! Get the picture?!  
  
This fic. contains some graphic (blood, etc.) stuff and might have some suggestive or direct sexual stuff, not too much though. And a lot of swearing too!  
  
Alright, before ya all start reading, just want to clarify all this before ya all get lost (my friends got lost reading this). This takes place about 5 months after Cloud and his group defeated Sephiroth (which it does state in the story anyway) and saved the planet. Most of it is from 3rd person perspective, might have few exceptions. Anything else that you're not sure of, review me with your questions and I'll answer them ASAP. Oh, and I will ONLY UPDATE IF YOU GUYS REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT SO REVIEW FOR PEAT SAKES! Ok, enough out of me, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Midgar had gone through some very interesting changes since the defeat of Sephiroth and Meteor. It was a totally different Place. Under the plates was now where stores, small bars, and some work forces now were. On top was now covered with homes, Apartments, Buildings and Parks were. You could say it went through a make over! All this was Thanks to President Reeve who now worked at the old Shinra Head building which had been rebuilt since meteor took most of it down.  
  
Reeve was in fact one of the heroes who saved the planet from the evil twisted fate that Sephiroth had almost brought upon it. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie and Red XIII (we'll just call him Red) were all involve in saving the Planet. Cloud, leader of the group had stayed with the group for about a Week after defeating Sephiroth. One morning, everyone woke to find that their leader had vanished or left without a word. Tifa, being the closest one to Cloud had taken this pretty hard. Everyone searched all of Midgar and sent the information to every village and town all over in hope of finding him. No trace was ever found of him. Five months later and celebrations were being held for the completion of Midgar, and the opening of Tifa's new bar.  
  
Tifa and all her teammates in saving the planet, all except cloud were there at the opening. People drank their hearts content and The Group all shared their memories of their Adventure to others, the same though passing through their minds. ' I wish Cloud were here.'  
  
********* As the celebrating went on above Midgar, unknown to the people of the City, A secret establishment lay below their very feet. Under ground this secret place was put there by the insane yet brilliant scientist, Hojo. Everyone believed him to be dead, but he had survived and now lived in his secret lab that was apart of the structure.  
  
He walked through his lab, an evil grin on his face that would send a solder crying for his mother. The evil scientist sat down in one of his chairs in front of a computer that was placed in front of a giant steel cylinder.  
  
" Those pathetic fools! They celebrate not know the danger they will soon be in. HA! Step one of the my plan is almost complete, and I will take over Midgar." His grin turned to a looked of hatred as he slammed his fist into the side of the computer, causing a dent in the side.  
  
"They think me Dead! Those fucked creatures couldn't be rid of me that easily! I will have my revenge, with my new specimen almost ready, I will take what's mine!" He pushed a few buttons, beeping from the computer at every few commands. With the last button the Steel cover over the Cylinder raised revealing a large cylinder tank with a green glowing substance. In the substance was a human body, a man. Tubes came out of his slightly muscular yet thin body in places and his seemingly blond hair swayed slightly with the glowing substance.  
  
Hojo walked up to the tank, thoughts twisting through his corrupted mind. An insane smile found its way to his face as he spoke.  
  
" Soon, you will do my bidding and destroy those of your friends. They must not interfere! Ah you were once my biggest mistake in making a Sephiroth clone, but now you are my prized specimen. I will rule with you at my right hand side as my solder, a weapon at my command!" A laugh echoed through the lab. No one above heard it thinking all was safe and no more fighting was to come. They were soon to find out they were wrong.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
That Chapter really sucked, it was just something to update you on the current events, next chap will be much better. I really suck at writing and any suggestions would be very appreciated! I'll put chapter 2 up ASAP, Review or no updates though!  
  
See ya next chap! 


	2. Who the heck are you?

Disclaimer: Don't own nothen, ok, wish I did but I don't so there, happy?  
  
All right, chapter two up. I must say that I got not too many reviews, hopefully that will change cause if you want me to continue, and you gotta review. If my story is that bad then please flame me, I want to know so that I may either be better or stop entirely. Well, its you choice guys, speak up or I don't know what ya want. Oh ya, if any of ya have suggestions at all for this story or maybe another, let me know! Well, hope ya enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Who the heck are you.?  
  
The last customer walked out of the bar looking happy from the events of the night but looking forward to some sleep all the same. Now only the Avalanche Team (except Cloud) was in the bar. The bar was Tifa's new bar which had opened last night. All the members of Avalanche came and helped Tifa with the HUGE party. Not that she really needed much help, as she already was the boss of around twenty or so people who now work for her to run the bar. She was rich you could say just from the first night! At least she wasn't the one washing the dishes anymore.  
  
The bar operated on two floors. It had the main level, which were mostly small tables around a giant dance floor and a huge bar. The upper level was more of a restaurant. It opened up in the middle to give the people above a view below and people below a view up.  
  
Currently the bar was pretty clean considering the celebrations of the night just past; Tifa's new employees did all the cleaning once people started going home. And that was a lot of Cleaning.  
  
Never, let Barret and Cid near large amounts of Alcohol. Both men had gotten piss drunk and were up on tables singing and dancing for most of the night. Cait Sith and Red simply laughed and chatted the night away. Yuffie and Tifa did the running of the bar, Yuffie having extreme fun in bossing around some of Tifa's employees. Vincent simply sat at the bar drinking ice tea and watching the rather interesting events take place through the night.  
  
But anyway, Tifa smiled as the last customer left; she had let her crew off about an hour ago since there was really almost no one left. Now it was just them. She struggled to hold down her giggles at some of the sight before her. Barret was asleep hunched over his chair on the bar, Yuffie beside him doing the same. Cait Sith and Red were playing a game of chess, Red almost falling asleep on the board. Vincent was sitting at the bar a few feet down simply starring at the snoring Cid who had a cigarette hanging from his mouth threatening to fall in since his head was bent back and he was sprawled over a chair.  
  
Vincent heard Tifa's giggle and looked over to her and a small smile appeared on his face. He then looked back to Cid and the damp cigarette in his mouth. A smirk slowly came across Vincent's face as he pulled out a small green materia and whispered to it. A small gust of wind shot at the cigarette, causing it to fall. into Cid's open mouth. Vincent's smirk widened as he quickly put away the materia, watching Cid very closely.  
  
At first, nothing happened. Cid simply stopped snoring. A few moments later, Cid's eyes shot open and a deep, very loud choking noise came from him causing Barret and Yuffie to wake up and jump up dumb stricken and everyone else to jump up and stare an Cid. While Barret and Yuffie jumped up from their sleep, Cid had shot up from his chair, tripped over his feet and went flying into Barret who fell into Yuffie. There was a huge mess of tangled bodies and many shouts and curses from Barret and Yuffie. After a few moments of kicking, punching and screaming, the three were untangled from each other and Cid was still choking half to death over a cigarette! Barret stood Cid on his feet. He was almost gagging causing Yuffie to jump back in fear. Barret then smacked Cid's back, a little to hard, which sent him flying about five feet across the bar and landing on the floor. The cigarette then plopped out of Cid's mouth onto the floor all wet and mushy.  
  
Everything was silent for a few moments till a small snicker made everyone turn to the now laughing his ass off, Vincent. Vincent had remained in his seat through the whole ordeal watching. He was gripping the chair side in attempt to keep from laughing himself off it. Cid stood up still coughing and glared at Vincent while everyone starred at him like he had gone crazy.  
  
Just as Cid was about to launch himself at someone to kill, the front door to the bar opened. A man whose features were hidden beneath a black cloak walked in and stood a few feet in front of the door. He looked around at the group who was starring at him at the moment. Tifa spoke first.  
  
"Sorry, but were closing down for the day and will be opening again at 6 PM."  
  
The man simply stood were he was causing a few people to get a little aggravated.  
  
"Didn't ya hear what the women said, get lost!" Barret yelled at the man.  
  
"You must be Barret, and Tifa." The man spoke with a calm voice that sounded slightly amused. Barret look puzzled while Yuffie took that moment to speak.  
  
"Who the hell are you and how do you know who they are?!" Yuffie half yelled half growled.  
  
" And I believe you must be Yuffie, correct?"  
  
Yuffie and everyone else's jaws drooped to the floor. How did this man know them? The man then seemed to hesitate before lowering his hood revealing spiked black hair and glowing blue mako eyes. He looked at watched them calmly. Tifa had gone rather pale and everyone else seemed to have stopped breathing. Confusion struck them and the man confirmed their thoughts.  
  
" I am Zack, and I have come to speak with Cloud."  
  
*******************  
  
Oh boy. I think some of you knew it was him the second he took off his hood. But isn't Zack supposed to be dead. If you think this is weird, wait till the next chapter. It gets weirder. Hehe. If you want me to continue, then review! I will not update till I have at least three reviews. I don't know whether anyone likes this story unlease you people review. Well, I put up chapter three soon. I am sorry these chapters are so short. They will get longer, Promise!  
  
See ya next chap! 


	3. What the heck!

Disclaimer: Alright, we know that I don't own anything Final Fantasy, so there. I don't own anything, happy?  
  
Finally chapter 3 is coming up at long last. I got some reviews but not to many, I'm gonna continue for a while just to see what will happen. If I don't get enough reviews, I won't update cause my writing must be so bad as to wars off all those readers so, oh well. Read this chap and Review and tell me what you think. Sorry these chaps are so short; I'll try to start making them longer! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Everyone starred at the man who claimed he was Zack. As they continued to stare for nearly 5 minutes without speaking or moving Zack started to get irritated and was ready to shout at them, 'Quit staring at me for god sakes!'  
  
Vincent was the first to break the silence that was starting to drive Zack nuts at this point. He spoke calm and steady.  
  
" So you survived Sephiroth's attack then?" This caused Zack to get a confused look on his face and to stare at Vincent as though he must have swallowed a Ying yang.  
  
" What do you mean Sephiroth's attack? He never.."  
  
Just as Zack was speaking the entrance to the bar opened edmitting another figure who wore a cloak similar to Zack's but this mans hood was already down revealing long silvery white hair the run down to his waist and glowing green mako eyes. It was Sephiroth!  
  
There was a shuffle of guns and metal as Sephiroth turned to see that he was being aimed at by guns and weapons of the group of horrified people whom Zack was standing in front of. Sephiroth's eyes widened and he looked over to Zack who also bore a confused look upon his face.  
  
" Did, I, miss something?"  
  
" Your fucking dead you insane asshole!" Cid had practically screamed with a look of horror on his face. The others weren't much far off from Cid. They looked as though the ghost of the Titanic just sailed in.  
  
Barret beginning to sweat as he held up his gun to the supposedly dead man, who stood before him, confused and worried. Zack started to become alarmed. He continued to keep silent for fear of startling these crazy people and shooting Sephiroth. Everyone was tense and Barret was starting to lose it and wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger. Just as Barret was about to shot the man he feared most, The door slowly opened. It stood ajar for a moment before another figure in a cloak entered the bar. This figure was more slender and would be 2 or 3 inches shorter than cloud. The third figure's hood was raised blocking view of their face. Glowing eyes seemed to watch them from within the hood. The figure slowly and walked in front of Sephiroth and faced the frantic group.  
  
"Please put down your weapons, we did not come here to fight."  
  
The figure voice was a woman's voice, which was strong and wise, yet gentle like a soft rain. Of course they were a little to riled up to listen and burst out with the same exclamation, shouting it out at the three.  
  
" But he's freaking dead!!!!"  
  
Sephiroth stepped out from behind the cloaked woman and shouted back his own answer that was gonna get him more than he wanted.  
  
"No I'm not Freaking dead you insane Squids!"  
  
A shot rang out from Barret's gun as he shot at Sephiroth, but the bullet never reached its target. As fast as the bullet itself the woman had unsheathed a long and slender sword and sliced through the air with perfection. The bullet blasted a hole in the wall at the other end of the room. Barret nearly fell over. He stared over at where the bullet had landed then to where he had meant to shot it the other way. The hood of the woman's cloak fell back revealing long dark burgundy hair that fell to her slender waist, almost the colour of dark blood. A gloved hand held up the long shining sword above her head by her stretched out arm. He eyes were glowing, but not the usual Mako green or blue but a white with the smallest tint of red. Whom ever this was, they had been exposed to Mako. A long treatment of Mako. She looked to be in her early twenties and had fair, flawless skin that was slightly pail yet with natural tan in her skin.  
  
And yet another moment of starring. After the moment passed the young woman lowered the sword to the ground and glared at the group in front of her. She spoke slightly aggravated and slightly impatient.  
  
"Where is Cloud Strife. We must see him. Now."  
  
Cloud's friends looked at each other and Red spoke the thought on all their minds.  
  
" We haven't seen or heard from him in nearly 5 months."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
Zack nearly screeched with a horrified expression on his face as he waited for him to confirm his worst fear at the moment.  
  
"We think he left 5 months ago and haven't heard from him since."  
  
Red replied with a tinge of curiosity in his voice. The reply nearly made Zack rupture and a brain cell. His face contorted into an expression of anger, horror and fear. Not to mention he had gone extremely pale.  
  
Zack sat in the chair that was behind him and put his hands in his face, elbows on his knees. He mumbled some unheard words then looked back up at the two he had arrived with. He shook his head.  
  
" He got him. Its too late"  
  
Sephiroth looked at his friend with worry. He took a step forward. Making sure he wasn't about to get shot at again he walked over to Zack and knelt before him.  
  
" We'll find him. He may have not been captured. He may have known." Sephiroth's words seemed to sooth Zack slightly.  
  
" You're not him are you?"  
  
Sephiroth started and looked over to Tifa who had spoken. She was looking at him as though she was starting to figure out a puzzle. He looked at not totally understanding her words.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not the Sephiroth we killed, you not. insane."  
  
A small grin spread over Sephiroth's face as he looked up at her and rose. Barret seemed to fidget with his arm gun but stooped once Sephiroth was in front of Tifa.  
  
"You killed my clone, not me."  
  
" You clone?" "Hojo cloned me. He put me in a freezer while he took my clone and replaced me with it in my place. He made a mistake when he added more Mako to the Clone and caused it, myself in other words to go insane. I have been frozen the entire time since Wutian War."  
  
Sephiroth looked around at the shocked faces. He looked over to Zack who was smirking and holding back his laughter.  
  
"We were both frozen and cloned. We both never really died. Hehe."  
  
" That would make sense I suppose." Vincent had spoken and looked as though it all made sense to him now. Sephiroth looked at Vincent. The Claw at his side that was his arm and his glowing red Mako eyes.  
  
"Hojo experimented on you too didn't he?"  
  
Vincent simply nodded tensely, hatred burning in his eyes. There was yet another silence that was broken by the young stranger whom everyone seemed to have forgotten about. Her voice spelled her thought, she was at that bad time of the month and was not in a good mood.  
  
"So, WHERE THE HELL IS CLOUD?!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Well, I'll stop right about there. That chapter was a little longer but I want them to be longer so people like them. You guys decide, either faster updates and shorter chapters or longer chapters with slower updates, meh, whichever you guys want, let me know. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but (sniffle) the ones I where so touching I thought 'what the hell, it fun, why not update anyway?' So here ya go folks. PLEASE review so iknow wheather ya like or no like. I NEED to KNOW! Anyhow, See ya next chap! 


	4. If you don't know her, don't kiss her

Disclaimer: Do we have to do this every time? Well, here, I DON"T OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER! There, got it? Good.  
  
Well now, people like my story. I feel so loved! Well, thank you so far people and I intend to finish this fic. if it takes years! Don't worry, it shouldn't take years, but if its gonna be as long as I think its gonna be than It might take awhile to finish but that means more for you guys to read so you guys be happy, I'll take care of the typing, you guys just worry about reading and reviewing. All right.  
  
Quick run through on events in last chapter: Zack showed up and then Sephiroth. Sephiroth nearly got his head blown off but was saved that painful ordeal by the new female character in the story that is in a really bad mood. A description of this character is that she has dark burgundy hair and Almost white glowing Mako Eyes with a tinge of red. She is lean with small to medium bone structure and is just slightly shorter than Cloud's height. The trio has come to see Cloud only to find out that he is missing and no one knows where he is. Zack had a small breakdown and Sephiroth just revealed that he was cloned and that his insane clone was who the group actually killed, not him.  
  
All right, that wasn't really short but I want to make sure everyone is all caught up cause this chapter might be a little long and I don't want ya getting lost. All right, I'll shut up now and let ya read!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Hojo was truly gleeful. His plan was soon to be set in motion and his most horrific experiment was almost ready to be released and tested. He had now had the subject in Mako containment for five solid months and the effects should have taken their full effect on the body. For the past year he had done experiments to others he had captured and pickled them in mako for different lengths of time so see how long it would take to reach his objective.  
  
He had killed quite a few specimens in the process. 15, maybe 20 subjects until he succeeded in his experimenting. The test subject demonstrated remarkable and unnatural speed and strength. But the most incredible and frightening feature was the unexpected ability of magical use. Like materia, the subject had been able use energy and attack with elemental and defense magic, all without any materia actually present.  
  
That test subject had escaped the lab and was thought dead. Hojo knew that the subjects couldn't survive without his control and thought the specimen dead. He really didn't care. That was just a test for the actual experiment and now, it was ready to be unleashed.  
  
" Experiment 'C' is ready. Start step 1 of the restoration process."  
  
The scientist obeyed Hojo's orders and started to drain the mako tank of the glowing fluid inside. The young man inside slumped down to the bottom of the tank as the fluid drained. Once the fluids were totally gone, another scientist pressed a few buttons into the computer and the tank's glass raised up. Two scientists in bio suits went and started unplugging the tubes and wires from the mans body. They then placed him onto a small bed on wheels and wheeled him away into another lab that was in the next room.  
  
Hojo smirked as he watched his experiment being taken into the lab to revived from its state of sleep and soon put his testing. He rubbed his hands together with excitement. He walked into the lab that his experiment was taken to with a last thought before he would get to work; " Always the puppet, and I hold the strings." With that he disappeared into the lab.  
  
****************** Things weren't too good at the bar. Cid and Barret were evidently very tense as they had a death grip on their weapons. The others seemed to have calmed down and trying to figure out what the heck was really going on. Some understanding was taking place as they realized that this Sephiroth was not insane and it was really a messed up clone they had destroyed, not the real him. This train of thought was broken by the young woman's outburst, which seemed to even startle Zack and Sephiroth; she really must not do that a lot. "SO, WHERE THEHELL IS CLOUD?!"  
  
Nothing was said as everyone starred at the agitated girl.  
  
"Just who the hell is this and how does she know Cloud?" Cid had spoken directly to no one but wanted an answer, this was just too much for the pilots smoke charred brain to handle at the moment.  
  
Zack attempted to answer the question, but only caused more confusion.  
  
" Her Name is Din and she is the one who, um, revived us from our 'frozen' uh state and she says that Cloud was in danger."  
  
" Well, I don't know if that got rid of some of the shit or just made more. OW!"  
  
Cid placed his point of view, which gained him a smack in the Head from Yuffie.  
  
"Don't be such a jackass you old fart!"  
  
" I WOULDN'T BE TALKEN CHICKEN LEGS!"  
  
" SHUT UP!" Cid and Yuffie glared at Sephiroth. They screamed load enough to make his ears ring.  
  
"THIS HAS NOTHEN TO DO WITH YOU SO YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MIND YOUR OWN GOD DAMNED BUSINESS YOU WHITE HAIRED SHIT!!!"  
  
Zack shot up from his chair and started yelling back.  
  
"DON"T TELL HIM TO SHUT UP YOU."  
  
" SHUT UP ALL OF YOU BEFORE I DO GO INSANE AND KILL YOU ALL LIKE MY CLONE DID TO THOSE PEOPLE, SO SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTHS AND CLAMP THEM OR CUT YOUR DAMN TOUNGS OUT AND FEED THEM TO HOJO WHEN I FIND THE BASTARD!"  
  
You could have heard a pin drop. Sephiroth's Voice had pierced through the arguing and silenced them instantly. His face was flushed with irritation and he looked, as though he was gonna blow a blood vessel, if he hadn't already. A voice from the entrance snapped them out of their thoughts and they glared at the speaker. The red hair and smirk caused a few snorts of annoyance to go through the group.  
  
"Hello. Got any beer?"  
  
"THE HELL YOU DOING HERE YOU DISAPOINTMENT FOR A TURK?!"  
  
That caused a few eyes to bulge, Vincent had evidently lost it as he screamed his rage at the red head Turk who we all know as Reno standing in the doorway. (Man, this sure is becoming a screaming contest eh?)  
  
"Well, it says bar on the sign and we want a drink." Just then Rude and Elena poked their heads in to see who was screaming. Vincent practically threw his chair in frustration, gaining a few surprised stares. Was everyone just acting off today or is it just the author? Reno smirked as he looked over at Din. He dog whistled his approval of her and started circling her. Zack couldn't hold back a snicker as he watched Reno and Din, knowing what gonna happen if Reno did the thing he thought he was gonna do.  
  
" Well, hello there, babe. You with them?" Reno nodded his over the amazed group. He then stood behind her and put his hand up to her chin the make her face her. She was wearing a smirk that looked innocent that turned Reno on. He went in, closing the space between their lips when a sudden sensation passed through his body and he flew across the bar into a table. Smiled innocently as she held Reno's Electro rod in her hand. He had tried to put the moves on her but she had put the moves on him. Electrifying him of course, with his own rod.  
  
Zack and Sephiroth along with Tifa and Yuffie started to break down into fits of laughter. The others join in not to far after. Reno sat up with a groan as he looked over to his fellow Turks who were also laughing their butts of at his at the doorway. He glared at Din. He growled at her.  
  
" Give that back you good looking bitch."  
  
" And why would I do that?" She seemed to be teasing him and that got him more worked up and the laughter in the background only seemed to intensify. She smiled innocently again as he grumbled his words.  
  
"Cause if you don't, I'll kick you ass so hard you'll wonder where it went." The laughter seemed to stop as everyone held his or her breath to hear Din's reply. She shocked everyone when she walked up to Reno who was now on his feet again and held a steady stare with him in the eye.  
  
Just as everyone wondering what is she up too? She quickly leaned forward and kissed him, knocking them both down to the ground and onto the floor. She kissed him fiercely as he lied their shock for a moment before responding. She pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes, her almost white eyes penitrating him. She looked like she was about to kiss him again but instead shoved his rod in his face and stood up to look at the astonished looks she was receiving from the others.  
  
(Man, these people do a lot of silence, screaming, starring and violence, what's next?)  
  
"I love being a women." Everyone burst out laughing, why, unknown. They hardly knew her and already she seemed close to them. She seemed to Clever and full of surprises yet kind and friendly. She reminded them of someone, though they couldn't really figure who.  
  
Vincent watched her with fascination. She seemed so, familiar both he just couldn't place it. She also, though it didn't seem so to the others, that she was hiding something, that she was part of something bigger that she didn't want them to know. Perhaps it was his imagination; maybe he was just being paranoid. He felt strange when she kissed Reno. Was it, jealousy? Where did that come from, was he falling apart of falling love with someone who just learned existed less than an hour ago? No, he was just losing it. He convinced himself he was just going nuts and needed to rest. He tried to convince himself that he was just tired but couldn't help wonder. Was he falling in love with another?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Ok, that's good for know till I get the next chapter set up. This fic must really be confusing by now, No, its not a Vincent Fic, It's an everyone fic but I change the view points so it kinda adds texture to the story. Don't worry, it'll all make sense by the next chap. By the way, you people can't seem to decide if you want me to keep this fic straight or make a Yuoi between Cloud and Sephiroth. You people pick, here are you choices:  
  
Keep the fic Straight and have normal pairings. Have a Yuoi Pairing between Cloud and Sephiroth Have another Yuoi pairing between characters of my choice that but not a Cloud and Sephiroth coupling.  
  
Of course Vincent is out of the picture for the yuoi pairing choices because, well, you read the chapter, I think you get the hint. Well, you guys, let me know so I know what to write, so review!  
  
I'll start chapter 5 today and try to post it in a few days or less; it depends on how fast you guys review with you suggestions and how busy I get.  
  
Well, see ya next chap! 


End file.
